Not What It Seems
by Sushiobsessedwriter
Summary: Who doesn't enjoy dreaming about their favourite hunter?


"Okay guys, I'm going to bed," You excused yourself from the couch Sam, Dean, and yourself were sat on and stretched.

You recently returned from a werewolf hunt and spent all of last night celebrating with a pub crawl which absolutely exhausted you, then you started researching another case so you were definitely ready for bed. Sam and Dean bid you goodnight and you retired to your room, slipping off your boots to climb into bed. The central heating had recently crashed so you were a bit cold, keeping your hoodie on. You shuffled around in your pockets for a moment, fishing for your phone to check the time. It was just gone midnight so you stifled a yawn and switched off your phone.

You didn't know how long you had been asleep but you were suddenly woken by a shuffling outside your door, the door quickly being yanked open. You sat upright and brandished the firearm you kept under your bed. You squinted your eyes at the person disturbing your sleep and sighed as you noticed Dean's messy hair. You raised an eyebrow at the hunter currently smirking at you as he made his way to sit on the edge of your bed. You switched your phone back on, which told you that you had only been asleep for about half an hour.

"Can I help you, Dean?" You asked sleepily, rubbing your eyes. His smirk softened as he saw your tired state.

"Did I wake you up baby?"

No duh! Wait… What did he just call you? You slowly nodded, afraid that any sudden movements would escalate the situation. He whispered something incoherently but kept the soft smirk on his face. He shifted closer to you but you didn't move, your eyes following his every movement.

"What are you doing Dean? It's late and you look as tired as I feel."

He tilted his head to the side, not saying anything. Instead, his face came closer to yours. It was like a movie where the butterflies in your stomach erupted and then suddenly his warm lips were pressed against yours, a tingling feeling rushing through your body. You kissed him back, your body practically working on auto-pilot. You didn't know you needed this as much as you seemed to. You and Dean had been close but he wasn't your closest friend out of the boys. You couldn't deny that he was attractive and skilled and funny and- Why hadn't you tried this before? You felt his tongue swipe across your lips in an urgent manner. He must have noticed you zoning out and demanded your attention again. You immediately reciprocated, opening your mouth to allow his tongue to explore. You fought for dominance but he won easily, his hand slipping from your face to your hips so he could pull you closer to him.

You smirked into the kiss, his boner prominent in his PJ bottoms. You cheekily pushed your hips forward earning a low moan from him. Your smirk widened, your lips detaching from his, both your breaths ragged and mingling together.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that," he admitted, his hand now gliding up and down your back.

You smiled softly at him, your confusion long forgotten and replaced by a new type of bliss. You simply nodded and kissed the underside of his jaw, his hand on your back sliding to your backside. He gave it a playful squeeze which made your hips buck forward.

"Dean," you moaned quietly, one hand in his hair, the other rubbing him through his bottoms. He moaned your name in return and rolled on top of you, attaching your lips once again. You arched your back and he started a path down your neck, his lips sucking and nipping at your weak spot.

"Please Dean," you begged as your hands clutched his shirt, trying to remove it from his shoulders.

He chuckled and helped you in your quest, his torso now bare which you took full advantage of. You started to kiss random patterns into his milky skin, goose bumps rising as a shiver ran through him.

"You like that baby?" You asked seductively, your hand slipping into his boxers, his cock already hard and leaking. You smiled and kissed up his neck, stopping just above his lips. Your hand encased the tip of his cock and he slammed his lips to yours. His hips jerked forward, begging you to move, anything but just keep your hand there.

"Oh god Y/n," his moans were getting louder and his hips were grinding down on your hand.

You practically came at the sound of his moan so you were trying to compose yourself. Apparently you were taking too long as he kissed your harshly and slipped his hands under your shorts and knickers, rubbing small circles over your clit. This elicited whimpers from you and you forced your hand to move. You squeezed his base and slowly brought your hand upwards, swirling your thumb across the top. His body shook over you, his lips giving your shoulders open mouthed kisses. His fingers applied more pressure to your clit, one digit slipping into you. The hand that wasn't wrapped around his cock dragged down his back leaving pink marks in their wake.

"Baby you're soaked for me," he whispered against your ear, causing you to moan and pull him closer to you. He kissed you softly, adding another finger. You kissed him back fiercely and pumped him faster. You were so close and you wanted him to cum at the same time.

"Are you close?" He asked raggedly against your lips.

You couldn't speak, you only nodded and squeezed his tip. Suddenly, his head was between your thighs, his hands taking off your shorts and panties. You thought you were going to explode just by looking at him. He looked so sexy with his eyes blown and intently looking at you. You never imagined you two would be in such a position but the way he looked at you and the feelings he was eliciting made you wonder why. You felt his tongue flick against your slit so you threw your head back against the pillows, a silent scream leaving your lips. You felt his lips curve into a satisfied smirk as he sucked on your clit, his fingers thrusting in and out of your wet core. You were so, so close and you told him so, your thighs quaking beside his head.

"Oh god Dean, mmm, just like that," you moaned out.

"Y/n," he moaned against your core, the vibrations bringing you that much closer, just one more flick of his tongue and you were done for.

"Y/n!" It was louder this time. What? Is he trying to wake everyone up?

"Y/n, wake up!" You jolted up in your bed, noticing your surroundings. You blinked rapidly as the sunlight hit your eyes. It was the middle of the night two seconds ago, why was it sunny?

"Did you hear me? We've got a lead on that hunt Sleeping Beauty!"

You quickly woke up, your eyes widened and you realised the sheets were around your legs and you felt a prominent wet patch in the middle of your panties. You then looked to your right and saw Sam stood in your doorway with a smirk on his face.

"What?" You asked innocently, your breathing still ragged. He raised an eyebrow but shrugged, handing you your bag full of clothes.

"Did you have a nice dream?" You blushed brightly, looking at him like a deer in the headlights.

"You're not going to say anything are you?"

"Don't worry Y/n, I won't say a word but maybe you should tell him. It's always flattering to hear that a beautiful girl had a wet dream about you." He winked and walked away to join his brother and Cas. You groaned loudly and flopped back into a laying position.

You placed your hands over your face and groaned, "Oh god!"


End file.
